Merry Christmas Sam & Cat
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat celebrate Christmas with Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Trina, Sinjin, Carly, Freddie, Gibby, Dice, and Nona.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grade as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

**Recurring**

**Maree Cheatham as Nona Valentine**

**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson**

**Victorious Cast**

**Main**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

**Jake Farrow as Rex Powers**

**Elizabeth Gilles as Jade West**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

**Daniella Monet as Trina Vega**

**Recurring**

**Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Sam, merry Christmas." Cat said.

"Merry Christmas Cat." Sam said.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already." Freddie said.

"Normally I wouldn't celebrate Christmas since I'm Jewish, but I love Christmas." Robbie said.

"Oh yeah. Jews celebrate Hanukkah." Sam said.

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas." Dice said.

"Merry Christmas." Nona said.

"Merry Christmas guys." Cat said.

"Merry Christmas." Sam said.

"Merry Christmas." Freddie said.

"Merry Christmas." Robbie said.

"Robbie why are you celebrating Christmas? You're Jewish." Nona said.

"Jews can celebrate Christmas too." Robbie said.

"Really?" Nona said.

"He's right." Dice said.

(Cat's phone rings)

"Oh Jade wants to video chat." Cat said.

"Hey Cat." Jade said.

"Merry Christmas." Beck said.

"Merry Christmas Jade and Beck." Cat said.

Chapter 2

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hey guys, merry Christmas." Tori said.

"Merry Christmas." Andre said.

"Merry Christmas." Trina said.

"Merry Christmas." Sinjin said.

"Merry Christmas guys." Cat said.

"Robbie why are you here? You're Jewish. You should be celebrating Hanukkah." Trina said.

"Jews can celebrate Christmas Trina." Robbie said.

"He's right." Sinjin said.

"Yeah some Jews celebrate Christmas. Some celebrate Hanukkah." Tori said.

"Some could celebrate both." Andre said.

"Oh." Trina said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Hey we're here." Jade said.

"Merry Christmas." Beck said.

"Jade I told you that you need to knock?" Cat said.

"I know, but I chose not to." Jade said.

"Merry Christmas." Freddie said.

"Sam is anyone else coming?" Nona said.

"I invited some of my friends from iCarly." Sam said.

"Freddie's already here?" Dice said.

"I meant my other friends from iCarly." Sam said.

"Carly and Gibby?" Beck said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"How's Carly going to come if she's in Italy?" Tori said.

"She's going to video chat." Sam said.

"Ahh." Tori said.

Chapter 3

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Gibbeh." Gibby said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Hey Gibby." Sam said.

"What time is Carly coming?" Gibby said.

"She's not coming. She's going to video chat." Sam said.

"Oh." Gibby said.

"Hey Gibby." Freddie said.

"Sup Freddie." Gibby said.

"So is that everybody?" Nona said.

"Yeah. Let me video chat Carly and place it on the TV." Sam said.

"Hi Sam." Carly said.

"Sup Carly. Merry Christmas." Sam said.

"Merry Christmas." Carly said.

"Hi Carly." Cat said.

"Hi Cat." Carly said.

"Merry Christmas Carly." Tori said.

"You too Tori." Carly said.

"Why can't you fly out to celebrate Christmas with us?" Jade said.

"Italy's too far from Los Angeles." Carly said.

"Plus Italy has a different time zone." Sinjin said.

"Yeah. The time here is 9 hours ahead of your time." Carly said.

"Wow." Andre said.

"Yeah. What time is it in LA?" Carly said.

"10:00 in the morning." Dice said.

"That means it's 7:00 in the evening in Italy." Freddie said.

"Yeah so Christmas is almost over for me." Carly said.

"Damn." Sam said.

Chapter 4

"You know what. I will come to LA." Carly said.

"How?" Gibby said.

"I'll use this teleport machine I build." Carly said.

"You build a teleport machine?" Trina said.

"Yeah. Let me set it to your guys location and I'll see you soon." Carly said.

"Okay." Sam said.

(Carly teleports herself to Sam & Cat's place)

"Hi." Carly said.

"Glad you made it." Sam said.

"It looks like you get another Christmas." Cat said.

"Cat everyone gets two Christmases." Jade said.

"Sometimes 3." Beck said.

"Yeah. It's your mom and dad, your mom's side, and your dad's side." Tori said.

"They're right." Carly said.

"Here Carly have some tea." Cat said.

"Oh thank you, Cat." Carly said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"What's cooking?" Carly said.

"I'm cooking the ham and mostaccioli." Sam said.

"It smells good." Trina said.

"It's making me hungry." Beck said.

"We'll eat when it's done. I'm going to get started on the mac & cheese." Sam said.

"With different types of cheese?" Dice said.

"Yep. The way Nona makes." Sam said.

"I'll help you with it Sam." Nona said.

"Cat your Nona makes mac & cheese with different types of cheese?" Carly said.

"Yes she does." Cat said.

"Does it taste good?" Gibby said.

"Yeah. My Nona's a good cook." Cat said.

"It's true." Tori said.

"She once made meatballs and Cat brought them in for us." Andre said.

"They were good." Robbie said.

Chapter 5

"What time are we eating?" Sinjin said.

"Sinjin we eat at 2 on Christmas." Trina said.

"Just like we do for Thanksgiving." Tori said.

"Well I'm hungry. Would it be okay if I had a small snack?" Sinjin said.

"I don't care." Sam said.

"So have you thought of your New Year's resolutions?" Cat said.

"Cat nobody keeps their resolutions so why bother making one?" Jade said.

"She has a point." Freddie said.

"Robbie kept his." Cat said.

"Robbie didn't give up Rex. He keeps him home." Jade said.

"Uhh..." Robbie said.

"Rex is in your bag isn't he?" Jade said.

"Sorry Rex. Jade found out." Robbie said.

"I told you she was going to find out sooner or later." Rex said.

"Why do you sound like Jake Farrow?" Carly said.

"I don't know?" Rex said.

"You sound like Gavin from Drake & Josh." Sam said.

"Whatever. What time we eating?" Rex said.

"We're eating at 2." Cat said.

"Rex you know we always eat dinner at 2 on Thanksgiving and Christmas." Robbie said.

"You never took me out to other people's houses so I thought they eat at different times." Rex said.

"He does sound like Jake Farrow." Gibby said.

"I was wondering on why he sounds familiar." Trina said.

"Robbie how long has it been since you took me with you?" Rex said.

"I don't know. Why?" Robbie said.

"I don't remember Trina and Sinjin as a couple." Rex said.

"Beck and Jade got married and have a daughter." Sinjin said.

"Why didn't you tell me this dingbat?" Rex said.

"I did. You didn't listen." Robbie said.

"Robbie why do you still even have that puppet anyways? You're almost 26." Trina said.

"I just brought him for Christmas." Robbie said.

"Are you ever going to give that thing up?" Jade said.

"I don't know." Robbie said.

Chapter 6

[**Cat**** Valentine Via TwitFlash: Merry Christmas Everyone. FEELING: Happy**]

"Hey Sinjin I'm wondering. What happened to your weird friend Burf?" Tori said.

"Yeah you haven't talked about him since you graduated from Hollywood Arts." Trina said.

"He moved far away from California." Sinjin said.

"Oh." Tori said.

"Food's almost ready." Sam said.

"It better hurry up I'm starving." Cat said.

"It's getting there." Sam said.

[**Jade West Via TwitFlash: At Sam & Cat's for Christmas and the food they're making is making me hungry. It needs to hurry the fuck up. FEELING: Hungry**]

"The mac & cheese is ready." Sam said.

"Is the ham and mostaccioli ready?" Robbie said.

"The ham is ready." Sam said.

"The mostaccioli is still cooking." Dice said.

"How long until the mostaccioli is ready?" Freddie said.

"It needs another 5 minutes." Sam said.

"It needs to hurry the fuck up." Jade said.

"Jade watch your mouth." Beck said.

"Why?" Jade said.

"It's Christmas." Beck said.

"Plus I don't think Cat's Nona approves of cussing." Andre said.

"I do since they're 25 almost 26 but please don't cuss during Christmas." Nona said.

"She told me not to cuss during Thanksgiving." Sam said.

"Okay I promise I won't cuss during Christmas." Jade said.

"What's wrong with cussing anyways?" Gibby said.

"Because Gibby it's not polite to cuss during these types of holidays." Freddie said.

"Especially if it's for the birth of Christ." Tori said.

"Oh." Gibby said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

Chapter 7

"That was good food." Carly said.

"Glad you liked it Carly." Sam said.

"I should probably head back to Italy." Carly said.

"Why?" Tori said.

"Yeah the party is just getting started." Beck said.

"I know but remember Italy has a different time zone." Carly said.

"Ahh." Tori said.

"Well bye." Carly said as she teleports herself home.

"Guys I think I should head out too." Gibby said.

"Okay bye." Sam said.

"Sam." Freddie said.

"Why do you have to head out?" Dice said.

"It's a long way back to Seattle." Gibby said.

"Drive save." Freddie said.

"I will." Gibby said.

"Bye Gibby." Cat said.

"Merry Christmas." Nona said.

"You too." Gibby said.

"Take care Gib." Freddie said.

"You too Freddie." Gibby said.

"Bye Gibby." Sam said.

"See ya." Gibby said.

"Don't get into a wreck." Trina said.

"I won't." Gibby said.

Chapter 8

"Trina you ready to head out?" Sinjin said.

"Yes Sinjin." Trina said.

"Why do you two got to leave?" Robbie said.

"We're going to the Bahamas." Trina said.

"That's a fun place." Beck said.

"Why don't you go to Paris? It's the city of love." Jade said.

"Sinjin's banned from Paris." Trina said.

"Why?" Tori said.

"Got into a fight with someone. I forget his name." Sinjin said.

"That's a little dumb." Dice said.

"I know right." Trina said.

"It's bullshit." Sinjin said.

"Have fun at the Bahamas." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Sinjin said.

"Thank you Cat." Trina said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Hey Sam why don't we go to Paris?" Freddie said.

"I never thought about it before Freddie." Sam said.

"Beck and I have been to Paris multiple times." Jade said.

"Until 2016 where you threw a tantrum when there were girls "flirting" with me and we got kicked out." Beck said.

"Why do you always get mad when a girl talks to Beck?" Andre said.

"They're not flirting with him or anything. They just want to be friends with him." Robbie said.

"They do flirt with him on purpose so they can try to break us up so they can be with him." Jade said.

"How do you know?" Tori said.

"I stalk them." Jade said.

"That's creepy." Dice said.

"Thanks." Jade said.

"Come on Sinjin, we don't want to miss our flight." Trina said.

"Bye." Sinjin said.

Chapter 9

(Dice's phone goes off)

"Aw damn it." Dice said.

"What's wrong Dice?" Nona said.

"My mom just texted me saying to come home." Dice said.

"Oh." Nona said.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you later." Dice said.

"Okay bye." Sam said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya." Nona said.

"Bye kid." Freddie said.

"Later." Robbie said.

"Bye." Tori said.

"See ya." Andre said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"See ya." Jade said.

"He has very great hair." Rex said.

"Kind of like Beck's?" Robbie said.

"Nah. Beck's hair is way cooler." Rex said.

"Thank you Rex." Beck said.

"Beck I was wondering, how do you get your hair like that?" Tori said.

"I told you guys I use a special type of hair gel." Beck said.

"Well we forgot." Andre said.

"Cat I'm going to head home now." Robbie said.

"Why?" Cat said.

"No reason." Robbie said.

"You going to celebrate Hanukkah?" Jade said.

"No." Robbie said.

"Yes." Rex said.

"Maybe." Robbie said.

"Robbie you don't have to lie saying your going to celebrate Hanukkah." Tori said.

"Yeah you could have said you're going to celebrate it." Nona said.

"It's not a big deal." Beck said.

"Sorry." Robbie said.

"Well bye Robbie." Cat said.

"Bye Cat." Robbie said.

Chapter 10

"Thanks for cooking the food." Jade said.

"You're welcome." Sam said.

"Come on Beck we should go pick up our kid." Jade said.

"Okay baby." Beck said.

"Bye everyone." Jade said.

"Merry Christmas." Beck said.

"Bye guys." Tori said.

"See ya." Andre said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"See ya later." Sam said.

"Bye." Nona said.

"You ready to go Tori?" Andre said.

"Yes Andre." Tori said.

"Hey Tori did anyone ever tell you that you have perfect cheekbones?" Nona said.

"Yes Mrs. Valentine." Tori said.

"Everyone's told her that." Andre said.

"Oh." Nona said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Well we're heading out now." Andre said.

"Okay see ya." Nona said.

"Bye Tori. Bye Andre." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Bye." Tori said.

"Goodbye." Andre said.

"Adios amigos." Freddie said.

Chapter 11

"This turned out to be a good Christmas." Cat said.

"Yeah we all got together and met again." Freddie said.

"I just wonder on why Robbie carries that stupid puppet." Sam said.

"He's had Rex since he was a kid." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Damn." Sam said.

"I'm surprised that his puppet isn't torn up since he's had that thing for so long." Nona said.

"I don't know if you see it, but Robbie looks exactly like Andy Samberg." Freddie said.

"He does look similar to Samberg." Sam said.

"He has said multiple times that he is not Andy Samberg." Cat said.

"Why do people think Robbie looks like Samberg?" Nona said.

"This is why." Sam said showing Nona a pic of Andy and Robbie.

"Wow he does look like Andy." Nona said.

"Right." Sam said.

"Maybe they're related or something." Freddie said.

"Maybe." Cat said.

"Well I think I'm going to go head back to Elderly Acres now." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"Bye lady." Freddie said.

"See ya Nona." Sam said.

"Bye guys. Merry Christmas." Nona said.

"Merry Christmas." Sam said.

"Merry Christmas Nona." Cat said.

"Feliz Navidad." Freddie said.

Chapter 12

"Sam, Freddie did you have a good Christmas?" Cat said.

"Yeah Cat." Sam said.

"Yes. Did you?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Glad we all had a great Christmas. It was cool to see Carly for awhile." Sam said.

"She must be asleep now since Italy's time is 9 hours ahead of us." Cat said.

"I wonder if they celebrate Christmas." Freddie said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Sam said.

"Well not all places celebrate Christmas." Freddie said.

"Well that's dumb." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Anyways this has been the best Christmas ever." Freddie said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"It sure has." Cat said.


End file.
